mtvrealworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Mike Crescenzo
Mike Crescenzo is an original roommate on Real World Seattle: Bad Blood. He was a former contestant on the third season of the hit MTV series Are You the One?. Mike has had a hard life before coming to the show. He reveals that he has had a problem with drugs and ended up in jail for 15 days where he was forced to join the Aryan Brotherhood to avoid getting raped. His Bad Blood is his former roommate Peter, who he owed money to for living together. The two do not have a huge relationship in the house. In the house, he develops a relationship with Jordan. Their romance quickly sours after he makes offensive comments about African Americans, which upsets the entire house. He leaves the show, deciding that he does not want to be viewed as a racist. Bio They say best friends should never live together -- and Peter and Mike are a prime example of this aforementioned statement. Before moving in, the two were best buddies and the ultimate party partners in crime -- but things took a turn when Peter broke their “no girlfriends” rule and, as Mike puts it, moved his girlfriend (of three days) Claryness into their bachelor pad. But before the ladylove issue, the boys took a guys' trip to Miami where Peter lent $2,000 to Mike, who was upfront about being broke. Mike promised to pay Peter back as soon as he had money, and the two lived it up during their vacay. Fast-forward to their roommate dilemma: Mike became increasingly frustrated with Claryness, and the tension in the house further mounted. Eventually, it all came to a head as Claryness left Peter, and Peter ultimately blamed Mike for tearing them apart. Fed up, Mike moved out, and the looming $2,000 debt to Peter was out of sight, out of mind. Eventually, Mike left Peter a “heartfelt” message apologizing, but Peter was so furious with Mike at this point that he never returned the call. Peter was fed up with Mike’s neverending excuses and is glad to be rid of “the worst roommate he ever had.” Peter will tell you he’s one to hold a grudge -- and he’s certainly far from forgiving Mike for moving out on him, never paying him back and costing him the love of his love. Can these former best friends find a way to move past their beef, or will revenge be the only payment Peter accepts? - from mtv.com After Real World Mike has received additional exposure from the show as he is also an AYTO? alum. He has been working on a clothing line and a fitness supplement. He currently lives in Manhattan working as a bartender. His relationship with Peter has improved since the show and they are now on good terms. He still talks to a couple of his roommates including Katrina, Peter, Jennifer, Anika, Theo, and Jordan. Category:Cast Members Category:Male Cast Members Category:Real World Seattle: Bad Blood